


A Shippy Christmas

by DieAstra



Series: Star Trek action figure comics [22]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: Picture story - Kathryn and Chakotay in front of a fireplace, decorating the tree and opening Christmas presents.Pure fluff in 9" size.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Star Trek action figure comics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: 25 Days of Voyager (2020 Version)





	A Shippy Christmas

“A little help here, Chakotay?”  
“Kathryn, you are supposed to decorate the tree, not yourself!”

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

[ ](https://postimages.org/)


End file.
